


Overwhelmed

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [26]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Alex loved Danny in ways he couldn't explain[...]





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for dannylex + "Please, just stop talking"

_Overwhelmed_

Alex loved Danny in ways he couldn’t explain: he just didn’t have the words in his vocabulary and even if he had them - empty, devoid of any meaning up to the point a young man had spared a smile for him in the middle of a breakdown - Alex doubted that he truly understood the depths of his feelings; he only knew that looking at Danny soothed his anxiety, holding him in his arms made him feel… right.

As if he belonged - it wasn’t a feeling Alex had experienced very often in his life: when Frances had smiled down at him from the window, that time he got out of the maze quicker than ever before; when he had started working for the secret service and he had been surrounded for the first time in his life by people who matched his intellect and weren’t put off by his talents; when Danny had held his hand, looked deep in his eyes and had reassured him that they were okay.

That there was nothing wrong with the feelings bubbling under the surface of his skin, making it itch and crawl with the need to be closer to the younger man - until it would he impossible to tell one from the other.

Until their souls emerged - or so he would have said if he believed in such a thing as souls.

But despite how much he adore the other man and never wanted to be parted from him, there were times when Alex got… overwhelmed. And Danny didn’t always pick up on it, too caught up in himself; Alex didn’t blame him for it - on a normal day, it was even entertaining to watch Danny talk himself into circles, get lost into whatever had caught his attention.

On other days, though, it was too much.

Alex sighed and massaged his temple: it felt like the vein there was trying to throb its way out of his skin and the gruesome image was making him feel vaguely queasy, his stomach churning even more as the scent of freshly made coffee wafted up to his nose. He pushed the mug to the side: no matter how much he had wanted to drink it, Alex didn’t think he could have told it down.

“Are you okay?” Danny piped up, the scraping of the mug against the table distracting him from the stream of consciousness that had been dripping from his lips; he tended to do that when he was comfortable and happy, baring his heart and mind to the people surrounding him - or when he was nervous, but in that case the words were all jumbled together in an endless bout of embarrassing babbling that only made him feel even more nervous.

That wasn’t the case, obviously: Alex made him feel safe and Danny loved him so much for it.

“Please, just stop talking”

Danny blinked and tilted his head to the side, as if its new angle on his neck would help him to process the words better “Okay?”

Alex raised his gaze to look up at the man he loved and the confusion he saw on his features hurt him, made him feel rotten; he reached over with one hand and caressed Danny’s bony knuckles, slightly swollen as if he had been in one too many fist fights “Just a headache” he reassured “I need a moment of quiet”

“Of course!” Danny nodded, wincing at the tone of his voice - way too high and enthusiastic “Will it help if I lower the blinds in the bedroom and make you a hot water bottle?” He asked in a lower tone, almost whispering and feeling a little silly about it while he stood in the middle of the kitchen, the light of the day washing upon them - whispering belonged to sweaty sheets and tangled legs; to nights made of loving kisses and tender caresses; to secrets whispered with a barely there breath.

Alex smiled “Yes, thank you. A cuddle would help too”

“You don’t even need to ask for that: you can always have a cuddle”


End file.
